jd_meant_to_befandomcom-20200213-history
Chained to the Rhythm
Chained to the Rhythm is a song by Katy Perry, featuring Skip Marley. It is the ninth track on her most recent album, "Witness." The track is 3:57 minutes long. It is in the episode Kara-okay?, sung as a solo by Melody. Lyrics Are we crazy? Living our lives through a lens Trapped in our white picket fence Like ornaments So comfortable, we're living in a bubble, bubble So comfortable, we cannot see the trouble, trouble Aren't you lonely? Up there in utopia Where nothing will ever be enough Happily numb So comfortable, we're living in a bubble, bubble So comfortable, we cannot see the trouble, trouble (Aha) So put your rose-colored glasses on And party on Turn it up, it's your favorite song Dance, dance, dance to the distortion Turn it up, keep it on repeat Stumbling around like a wasted zombie, yeah We think we're free (Aha) Drink, this one's on me We're all chained to the rhythm To the rhythm To the rhythm Turn it up, it's your favorite song Dance, dance, dance to the distortion Turn it up, keep it on repeat Stumbling around like a wasted zombie, yeah We think we're free (Aha) Drink, this one's on me We're all chained to the rhythm To the rhythm To the rhythm Are we tone deaf? Keep sweeping it under the mat Thought we could do better than that I hope we can So comfortable, we're living in a bubble, bubble So comfortable, we cannot see the trouble, trouble (Aha) So put your rose-colored glasses on And party on Turn it up, it's your favorite song Dance, dance, dance to the distortion Turn it up, keep it on repeat Stumbling around like a wasted zombie, yeah We think we're free (Aha) Drink, this one's on me We're all chained to the rhythm To the rhythm To the rhythm Turn it up, it's your favorite song Dance, dance, dance to the distortion Turn it up, keep it on repeat Stumbling around like a wasted zombie, yeah We think we're free (Aha) Drink, this one's on me We're all chained to the rhythm To the rhythm To the rhythm It is my desire Break down the walls to connect, inspire, ay Up in your high place, liars Time is ticking for the empire The truth they feed is feeble As so many times before They greed over the people They stumbling and fumbling And we about to riot They woke up, they woke up the lions (Woo!) Turn it up, it's your favorite song Dance, dance, dance to the distortion Turn it up (turn it up, turn it up), keep it on repeat Stumbling around like a wasted zombie (like a wasted zombie), yeah We think we're free (Aha) Drink, this one's on me We're all chained to the rhythm To the rhythm To the rhythm It goes on and on and on It goes on and on and on It goes on and on and on 'Cause we're all chained to the rhythm